


heartbeat

by unitchiefprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Enjoy Some Phone Sex, F/F, Femslash, Listen IDK How I Got So Deep Into This Ship, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefprentiss/pseuds/unitchiefprentiss
Summary: after the case in Vermont, Emily makes a call. (set directly after 12x17)





	

Emily lies awake in her hotel room in Vermont, the television is on mute and there's a draft coming from somewhere she can't quite place. 

She feels like she's running on autopilot. When she's awake, she can only think of Reid. How can she get him out? What if she can't? What if he's found guilty? When she's asleep, she has nightmares. They always get worse when her anxiety heightens. Sometimes they're about Reid, sometimes they're case related, and sometimes on the worst nights, she dreams of Doyle. 

It's all so much. She's glad she has the team, but she knows she has to stay strong for them. She knows Garcia cries at least once a day for their friend. She knows JJ is shutting down. She's there for them as much as she can be, but she knows they've all got their ways of coping. JJ has Will and their kids to keep her grounded. Garcia calls Morgan. Rossi perfects new recipes. Tara calls her brother. Luke runs with Roxy. Walker reads. 

And Emily? Emily calls Fiona. 

They're not dating. Not really. But they also aren't seeing other people. She's not sure what they are and she doesn't dare ask. Because at least this way there's no awkwardness, no getting caught up in feelings, just being in the moment when one of them needs release. Although Fiona has never said it, Emily knows this case is getting to her. Fiona is known as an immovable force to be reckoned with, but Reid's case keeps pulling her down. She knows what they have is just as appreciated by Fiona as it is by her. 

Emily looks over at the bedside clock and sighs. It's nearly 2am. She can't sleep but she knows if she calls Fiona she'll be able to get some rest. She feels like she's using her. Maybe she is. 

She picks up her phone and calls Fiona. She answers on the second ring. 

"Hey, you." The calming raspy voice says on the line. 

"Hey." Emily replies softly. She knows hotel walls can be thin. 

"Everything okay? How's the case?" Fiona asks. 

"It's okay. It's over. We're flying back in the morning." Emily tells her. "How about you?"

"It's alright. I'm doing everything I can." Fiona reassures her. 

"I know you are." Emily says honestly. "Thank you." They don't say anything else for a few moments. They don't have to. 

"Can't sleep?" Fiona asks after a beat. 

"No. Did I wake you?" Emily asks. 

"No, I can't sleep either." Emily knows she's telling the truth. 

"Are you lying down?" Fiona asks, her voice thick and full of desire. Emily almost whimpers out loud, she knows that tone and she knows where this is headed. 

"Yes." Emily breathes. 

"Are you naked?" Fiona asks her. 

Emily shakes her head before remembering they're on the phone. "No. I'm wearing pajamas." 

"Hm." Fiona says. "Lace?"

"No." Emily replies softly. "Not for a case. Just yoga pants and a t-shirt." She can't believe she's already this turned on as she feels wetness pool between her legs. She bucks her hips up, wanting so badly to touch herself but she knows she can't, not until Fiona gives her permission. 

"Well, I'm wearing lace." Fiona tells her. "Black. Just panties. It's a little warm in my apartment." 

Emily quells a moan at the back of her throat. "I wish you could take off my shirt." 

"Take it off." Fiona demands. Emily obliges immediately. She sets the phone down beside her and practically rips her t-shirt off, gasping softly when the chilly air hits her breasts. She picks up the phone again and presses it to her ear. 

"It's off." Emily tells her, her voice breaking slightly. 

"Hmm." Fiona thinks. Emily has to force herself not to reach below the line of her pants and touch herself. "Play with your tits, Emily." Fiona demands.

Emily shudders. She has to be quiet so she can't put Fiona on speaker. She holds the phone with one hand and uses the other to gently massage her own breasts. She takes a nipple between her fingers and rolls it around, fighting back a moan of pleasure. Her breaths start to quicken and she feels herself get wetter. 

"Keep going." Fiona commands and Emily doesn't stop, she couldn't even if she wanted to. The ache between her legs is becoming too much, she needs to touch herself. 

"Take your pants off." Fiona says slowly. Emily hurriedly gets her pants off, lying fully naked on the bed now. She know the door is locked and no one can come in, but the thought of her being in a semi-public place with all her subordinates just down the hall in various rooms while getting off to Fiona's voice turns her on in ways she didn't expect. She rolls her hips as she waits for Fiona to tell her what to do, hardly able to stand the arousal any longer. She feels how wet she is, she's practically dripping already. 

"Okay Emily, touch yourself. I want you to stick two fingers in but don't you dare touch your clit, you got that?" Fiona tells her. 

Emily bites her lip to avoid making any noise. She feels her face flush and her heart rate increase with the sound of Fiona's voice. Her hips buck involuntarily, searching for the release she so desperately needs. 

"I won't." Emily gasps out. She reaches down and feels the wetness that's been pooling. She sticks two fingers in and scissors them, a low satisfied noise escaping her mouth. 

"That's it Emily, keep fucking yourself just like that." Fiona tells her. Emily can tell by her tone she's started to touch herself too and just the thought is almost enough to bring her to the brink of orgasm. 

"They're your fingers." Emily manages to say. She picks up the pace, finding a rhythm and rolling and bucking her hips as she fucks herself. She so badly wants to put some much needed pressure on her clit but she knows she can't. Not yet. 

"Fiona, please." Emily begs. She's not one to beg, not usually. But she just wants to come. Her clit is throbbing and she can't ignore it much longer. 

"Mm." Fiona moans low and long. Emily knows Fiona already rubbing her own clit. It's too much. Emily takes her hand away and clamps it over her own mouth, masking the whimper she can't help but let out. She presses her thighs together and rolls her hips again, she can't wait much longer. 

"Okay, Emily. Rub your clit." Fiona demands. "Fast and hard." 

Emily lets out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she finally, finally puts the delicious pressure on her clit that she'd been needing. 

Her knees are already shaking and the blood is rushing to her ears. She can barely hear the sounds of pleasure Fiona is making on the other end. She rubs her clit faster and faster and bucks her hips to the rhythm. 

"Let go with me, Emily. Are you ready to come?" Fiona asks. Emily can't believe how calm and even Fiona's voice always sounds, even as she's about to come. 

"Yes." Emily chokes out. "Oh, god please yes." She says quickly. She staves off the orgasm, but Fiona needs to give her permission soon. She'll take the consequences later, but god does she need to come. 

"Okay, Emily, come." Fiona says and Emily rubs her clit faster and comes with a shaky stifled moan and her whole body tenses and her toes curl. She bites back a moan of pleasure, it's killing her to stay quiet. 

"I wish I could have heard you. You always make such beautiful sounds." Fiona says. 

Emily catches her breath and pushes her bangs out of her face. 

"I guess when I get home tomorrow night we'll have to do this properly." Emily suggests. Just the thought almost makes her want to touch herself again. 

"Yes, I think that can be arranged." Fiona tells her easily. 

Emily feels her eyes start to close. She's relaxed and feels like she'll be able to sleep for a couple of hours. 

"Thank you, Fiona." She says sincerely. 

"Get some sleep, Emily. I'll see you tomorrow." Fiona tells her. 

Emily hangs up the phone and rolls onto her side and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
